


Doing Wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity keeps thinking about that night. That horrible night, where his breath smelled like alcohol and Schlatt kept smiling at him. That strange, almost creepy smile.Why didn't he make it stop?I'm sorry I don't know what this. Its just some sort of mess of a vent.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269
Collections: Anonymous





	Doing Wrong

Alex could choke himself from how _wrong_ it was.

"Come on, Schlatt!" Quackity was pulling the other with him with a giggle, hands linked as they stumbled over the wooden walkway. "I wanna show you something!"

His cheeks were flushed red, the colors in his vision were fuzzily blended together, and a giddy smile hadn't left his face ever since he downed the shots of whiskey Schlatt had offered to him.

Offered, peer-pressured, what's the difference?

"Calm down, you're acting like a child!" Schlatt said, voice sober as ever and a jokingly stern tone laced through his words.

Quackity didn't respond, skidding to a stop at Punz's UFO but not letting go of Schlatt's hand.

"Look, look!" Instead, he just leaned in closer to the other and excitedly pointed at the structure. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Uh," Schlatt tilted his head, not moving away from him. "Yeah, sure, but-"

Quackity didn't wait for him, dragging the other to the entrance and stepping in the elevator. Schlatt barely had the chance to let out a short protest before they were shot up the water.

They reached the top within seconds, and Quackity finally let go of the other, making an excited spin around the room.

The glass panes illuminated in the moonlight, casting patches of different colored reflections all over the grey concrete floor like a disco ball in a ballroom. Quackity felt happy in here, the UFO was his place of comfort, of safety.

It wasn't anymore.

"I love it here, did you know?" His glassy eyes sparkled and he smiled as words he didn't mean to say slipped from his lips. "It's so pretty, just like you."

That wasn't exactly what he said, but that's what his blurry memories told him. Really, most of that night was still a mystery to him, there were giant black holes that he couldn't fill no matter how hard he tried. 

And yet, with so little memory of it, it was still one of the worst nights of his life.

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on, Quackity." Schlatt's whispered words were like poison, making Quackity shiver with longing as he was hypnotized into a relationship of sleepless nights and tearful arguments.

How could he have been so _stupid?_

But his past-self melted in the warm touch on his cheek, addicting himself to those intense yellow eyes, as if they were the essence of his life. Rough hands stroked over the skin on his back, poking underneath his shirt and touching were Quackity shouldn't allow him to touch.

Fuck, Alex couldn't believe he didn't realize how _wrong_ it was. Schlatt and him have had sex lots of times, sure, but it was _this_ specific time, this specific memory, that kept him awake in bed in cold sweat, replaying _over_ and _over_ and _over_. 

The fact that he had been drooling, heavily intoxicated, and barely coherent. It made his skin crawl with how unbelievably _wrong_ it was.

"Call me Alex..." He had whispered, trembling hands grabbing onto the other's suit as he brought their faces closer. 

His real name, that which he told little people, did he ask to get called by someone he met just two days ago. It felt so... personal, like he just willingly gave Schlatt the key to a door in his heart that held all of his secrets.

_Wrong._

Schlatt merely chuckled, thumb brushing over his lower lip and moving in further in his slack mouth until he could run it over his teeth.

"Alex..."

More blur. Alex is sure more things happened in between, his mind at war as he couldn't decide whether he wanted to know or not, but the next thing he could remember was a pair of chapped lips pressing against his own, hard enough to leave a bruise. Their tongues were fighting, exploring, and discovering every detail about each other as Quackity's arms wrapped around the other's neck to pull them even closer.

The taste of tobacco still laid over his tongue. Always there, always lingering.

God, the next memory made his stomach drop.

Schlatt was towered over him, his wrists were pinned and a sickening noise echoed through the UFO. The scent of sweat and alcohol was everywhere, the room felt damp, Quackity could hear his own moans bleering in his skull. It hurt his chest to think about how much he had been enjoying it, how he had begged for more, how he was screaming out the others-

WRONG.

It throbbed behind his ears, _screaming, writhing, scratching,_ like a tiny monster that was forcing its way out of his brain. Before he knew it his hands were pressed against the side of his head, blocking out his own thoughts as tears rolled down his face.

WRONG, WRONG, WRONG.

"Schlatt, stop, stop, Schlatt please," His shoulders shook, Schlatt's muttered sweet nothings cut through his skin right into his bruised heart, and he desperately shook his head. "Please stop, I'm drunk, I don't want-"

Within seconds arms wrapped his around shoulders.

"You're here with me, Alex. You're in Pogtopia" Tommy's calm voice surrounded him, grounding him in place as the ghostly hands underneath his sweater were replaced by a steady heartbeat. "It's just a memory, you're okay, you're fine. Schlatt's not here."

And with a choked sob, Alex was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry if you dont like this I dont know why Im doing this. And Im even that big of a pussy to upload this anonymously.
> 
> Its just me venting, maybe Ill actually end up deleting this. I just dont know man


End file.
